


Rainstorm

by GypsyGirl79



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Light Hurt/Comfort, Twitter Prompt, Wet Doctor, rainy weather, soggy fam, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor takes her team on a peaceful walk in the woods. But into every life, a little rain must fall.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> “Rainstorm” prompt from @thirteenfanzine on Twitter/Tumblr
> 
> Stand-alone story
> 
> Written hastily and with no beta. Constructive criticism welcome. Feel free to point out errors, I’ll correct them. Thanks for reading!

The TARDIS materialized with a wheeze and groan. The Fam stepped out into the cool air of the uninhabited forest moon Aivilo 6. It was a welcome change after spending four days on a hellhole planet with three suns and a war that had been raging for hundreds of years. The Doctor had promised them a few days of rest, with each of them choosing the day’s location. Graham had picked a planet with a huge food market. The TARDIS pantry was now stocked with an amazing assortment of goodies from every corner of the universe. Ryan chose an intergalactic amusement park which boasted the tallest roller coaster in the universe. The team had fun watching the Doctor play skill games, finally winning a stuffed Zygon toy for Yaz. Yaz chose a relaxing day at the beach on 35th century Earth. The TARDIS was still grumbling about the amount of sand they had tracked in. Today was the Doctor’s choice. Not one for being still, she decided to take them on a nice, quiet hike in the woods.

“It’ll be a perfect day for a hike, fam!” The Doctor bounded out of the doors and into the cool air and bright sunshine. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Yaz said, smiling. The tall trees with large red leaves were certainly majestic.

“As long as it doesn’t rain,” Ryan remarked.

“It won’t rain, Ryan,” the Doctor said cheerily.

“I don’t know, Doc. There’s clouds in the, uh... well, over that direction.” Graham pointed to gray-purple clouds gathering in the distance.

“Never mind a couple of clouds; should be a perfect day! I always check the forecast. Never wrong about the weather, me!” The Doctor began strolling down a path.

“Except for that one time...”

“Don’t kill the vibe, Graham,” the Time Lord grumbled.

Yaz skipped ahead to walk with the Doctor. “C’mon you two,” she called over her shoulder.

Graham shrugged. “Suppose I should grab the umbrella?”

“It got eaten two weeks ago by that robot-cat thing,” Ryan reminded him. “Let’s go, Granddad. She’s only really screwed up the forecast once. Or twice.”

“Ta.” Graham frowned.

“Let’s get a shift on, lads!” The Doctor’s voice reverberated off of the tall trees.

The men shrugged, taking off to catch up with the women.

***

The team walked on for roughly 30 minutes. The beautiful scenery of the alien world had them all entranced as the Doctor rattled of numerous facts about every tree, animal and insect they encountered. The tall trees and the Doctor’s voice made them forget about the gathering clouds... until the first drop of rain splashed off of Yaz’s nose.

“Doctor, I think it’s raining,” she said, wiping the water from her face.

“Nonsense! I’m sure it’s not rain! There’s a flock of red-beaked Noggle Birds overhead. They’re known for their incredibly weak bladders. Maybe one of them peed on...”

“Um, eew.” Yaz wiped at her nose with the sleeve of her jumper.

“Doc! It’s not a bloody flock of birds! It’s raining!” Graham pointed to the water droplets falling from the sky.

The Doctor huffed. “Well, it’s more of a light drizzle than a proper rain.”

“Thought you said the weather would be nice,” Ryan lightly teased.

“It will be,” the blonde said, defensively. “C’mon gang. A little drizzle never hurt anyone. Should clear up any minute!” She looked at the three sets of eyes, pleading. “Shall we continue, or...”

“Let’s walk a bit more. It’s really not that bad in the trees,” Yaz offered. She knew her girlfriend would be sorely disappointed if her special trip didn’t work out.

Ryan and Graham sighed, nodding. “Guess it can’t be that bad, right?” Ryan walked over to the women. 

“Right,” Graham grumbled, joining them.

The Doctor beamed. “Brilliant! Let’s go!”

***

Another mile down the path, the team had gathered underneath a rocky outcrop, soaking wet and shivering. The Doctor stood with her shoulders hunched and arms folded. She kicked at the wet ground, gathering a clump of mud on the toe of her boot.

“Doc? It’s raining,” Graham grumbled, too wet and cold to care if he annoyed the alien or not.

“Yes, Graham, I can see that,” she growled.

“And it’s a proper rain, too. Not anything like the light drizzle,” Ryan continued.

The Doctor flipped drenched locks of hair from her face, irritated. “Knock it off you lot! This should all be over soon! I know I had the correct forecast...”

“Maybe we should head back to the TARDIS,” Graham suggested.

“I’m sure the rain’ll end soon! Then we can finish the hike and dry off in the sunshine! It’ll be ace, just wait n’ see!”

“Doctor,” Yaz said quietly, her eyes pleading, “I’m really cold. Can’t we please go back?”

The Time Lord was about to protest again when Yaz sneezed. The blonde’s shoulders sank in defeat. She removed her coat, wrapping her girlfriend up in it. She pursed her lips. “Fine. Let’s go.” She strode out into the steady ran, heading for her ship. The team followed behind.

***

They were no more than 1/2 a mile from the TARDIS when the skies really opened up. The torrential rain completely soaked them to the bone in seconds and made seeing anything nearly impossible. The Doctor held her Sonic out in front of her, letting it guide her to the safety of her ship.

Graham opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but thought better of it. Deciding to let her concentrate on finding the ship in the blinding rain, he slogged on.

“Hey, Doc, watch out...,” Ryan began. Too late. The Doctor tripped on a fallen limb, sending her head over heels into a large muddy puddle. 

Yaz held out a helping hand to her girlfriend, now soaking wet and covered in a thick layer of greenish-brown mud. The Doctor waved her off.

Graham opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but the embarrassed Gallifreyan found her voice first. “Not a word from you lot,” she growled. She got to her feet, slipped again but retained her footing. She stomped off towards the blue box in the near distance. Yaz wanted to offer her some comforting words, but she could tell her girlfriend was fighting tears by the way the corners of her mouth twitched and how she bit her lip. The team followed in silence, until they reached the TARDIS.

***

The ship opened her doors for them, raising the ambient air temperature a few degrees. “Um, well, I think I’m gonna get dried off,” Graham said, awkwardly, feeling slightly guilty for taking the piss out of her earlier. He hated seeing the alien woman unhappy.

“Me, too. Uh... ‘night,” Ryan mumbled. He knew the Doctor was upset and didn’t want to stick around and potentially make things worse.

The Doctor sank to the floor with a wet _squish_, face in her muddy hands.

Yaz smiled sadly at the men. “Have a good night, mates.” When they had gone, Yaz sat next to the Doctor, noticing that she was now surrounded by a muddy pool. “Hey,” she whispered softly, “let’s get you cleaned up.” Yaz stood, tugging on the Time Lord’s arm until she followed.

Once in the bedroom, Yaz shed her soggy clothes and turned on the hot shower. The muddy Gallifreyan stood, dejected, in the bedroom, still fully clothed. Yaz thought she looked adorable with her wet hair plastered to her face, like she had some time ago at Pendle Hill. Somehow she thought the ducking had been the better option; the Doctor had been far less upset then.

Yaz’s gentle touch spurred the Doctor to remove her sodden outfit and boots, leaving them in a wet pile for the TARDIS to sort out later. In the shower, the women stood together under the hot spray. The Doctor pressed her body against that of her human lover, wrapping long arms around Yaz’s waist and burying her face in dark, soggy tresses. 

Yaz gently caressed her back and arms until the Gallifreyan began to relax. She ran her fingers through blonde hair, working out the clumps of mud. The Doctor sighed. Reluctantly, she stepped away so Yaz could clean herself properly. She washed her own hair and angrily scrubbed the filth from her skin. A soft, gentle touch stopped her harsh scrubbing. The Doctor sighed again, stepping out of the shower to dry off.

Yaz finished her shower, dried, and put on her pyjamas and housecoat. A grin spread across her face as she thought of how to cheer her lover up. “I need your help,” she whispered to the TARDIS. The machine hummed and buzzed in response. Several minutes later, she found the Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed, looking quite forlorn. She sat next to her, taking her hand.

“Sorry I ruined everything, Yaz,” the Time Lord apologized. “I really don’t like being wrong. It’s embarrassing. And y’know how much I hate being embarrassed. N’ I’m sorry I were so stubborn. Should’ve turned around before we all got soaked. Ugh! I hate rain!” She worried the hem of her pyjamas. “I should apologize to the lads.”

Yaz kissed her cheek, getting a small smile in return. “Apologize in the morning. I’ve got a surprise. Come with me, Doctor.” Yaz took her hand, leading her to the console room.

“Surprise? I love surprises!” Some of her normal cheerful energy had returned.

The women stopped by the TARDIS doors. The Doctor gasped. On the floor by the open doors lay a mattress covered in soft, fluffy pillows and a large duvet. A small wooden stool sat nearby, containing two steaming cups of tea and a plate of custard creams. Fairy lights hung overhead, giving the area a soothing, warm glow. Outside of the open doors, the rain continued to fall.

“Oh, Yaz...” she found herself struck speechless.

“Y’know Doctor, I love a good rainstorm to fall asleep by.” Yaz smiled at her, noticing the glint of happy tears in her hazel eyes.

The familiar broad grin returned. “Brilliant, Yaz,” she whispered. She cupped the younger woman’s cheeks, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

They cuddled together in the soft warmth, drinking their tea, the day’s misadventure nearly forgotten. Yaz settled down into the bed, pulling the Doctor with her. They fell asleep to the sound of the falling rain.


End file.
